transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Combiner Wars IV: Rallybots, Attack!
After the failure of Operation: Achilles, Megatron orders Devastator and Bruticus to destroy the Autobots' combiners. In doing so, they unleash another combiner... Plot Decepticon Island I Megatron, angered, tosses Sunstorm, Thundercracker, and Skywarp at the wall, injuring them. Knockout tells Megatron to calm down, as he doesn't have plenty supplies to repair all Decepticons. Blitzwing tells Megatron that they would've defeated the Autobots, if not for their combiners, Protector and Safeguard. Megatron mentions that Devastator and Bruticus were powerful enough to destroy them, but had help from the Omega Sentinels. Blitzwing mentions that there is a way to destroy the Omega Sentinels, and the Autobots' Titans, by reactivating their own. Megatron asks to how, and Blitzwing mentions that the Autobots never recovered the AllSpark, which was stolen by MachiNations. Megatron orders Blitzwing to retrieve the AllSpark, before the Autobots realize where it is. Blitzwing rallies Star Fall and Demolisher and leave. Megatron orders Knockout to repair the Seekers, and Knockout mentions that they need to find more Energon. Megatron orders Soundwave to take The Revenge and head to the stars to find Energon, even if they have to mine an entire planet. Soundwave tells Megatron that he knows of a well hidden supply, on a planet in an alternate universe. Megatron orders Shockwave to make a SpaceBridge to find this world and mine enough energy, till they are stock-filled. Shockwave and Soundwave then leave. Texas Blitzwing, Star Fall, and Demolisher arrive, where they find Windblade holding the AllSpark. She then asks if they were looking for it, before flying away. Star Fall chases after her, only to be shot down by Seaspray. Demolisher catches Star Fall, and Blitzwing tells them to return to Decepticon Island, as they must come up with a plan to steal the AllSpark. Blitzwing then orders Sideways to open a portal. Sideways then teleports the trio back to Decepticon Island. Hiding the AllSpark In Gimlin Facility, Windblade tells Crosshairs that they have to hide the AllSpark somewhere other than Gimlin Facility, as humans broke in, it would be easy for the Decepticons. Crosshairs suggests placing it within the Elite Guards' Base, Sigma Supreme. Windblade suggests it, and orders Fallback to contact Rollbar. Elizabeth tells Windblade that Fallback is busy, helping Ratchet repair the injured Autobots from Toxitron's brutality. Windblade contacts Rollbar herself, and tell her that they are shipping the AllSpark to their base. Rollbar tells Windblade that her team will be waiting for their arrival. Treadshot then opens a GroundBridge, and Rollbar steps on through. Crosshairs hands Rollbar the AllSpark, and Rollbar tells them that she'll keep it safe. Rollbar then leaves, and the GroundBridge closes. Crosshairs mentions that the deed is done. Windblade tells Crosshairs to find the other Rallybots, then do what ever. Crosshairs leaves, while Elizabeth asks to join him. Within Honolulu, Hot Rod remains depressed, when he is approached by Kup. Kup asks what's wrong, and Hot Rod mentions that his human friend Hunter died in Sweden. Kup tells Hot Rod that in war, friends will come and go, but they would only find peace with their friends by fighting for them. Hot Rod thanks Kup. Kup then leaves, as Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Roadbuster, and Blurr arrive. Hot Rod asks what they're doing there, and Wheeljack offers that they're going on a ride with their friends, and if he wants to come. Before Hot Rod rejects, Wheeljack tells him that he might have found someone who shares similarities to Hot Rod, and introduces Hot Rod to Rachel Becker. Hot Rod and Rachel exchange hello's, and Rachel mentions that she's from New Zealand. Hot Rod mentions that he's from Cybertron. Rachel tells Hot Rod that she lost a friend too, and Hot Rod offers to take her on a ride. Hot Rod & Rachel join Wheeljack & Verity, Smokescreen & Jimmy, Roadbuster & Mary, and Blurr & Kicker on the drive. All then drive onto the Highway and race down it. They are eventually met with Crosshairs & Elizabeth, in which Wheeljack mentions that it's nice to see them. Attack on Metroplex Treadshot tells Windblade that he's detecting energy from another dimension. Windblade tells Treadshot to ignore it, and Treadshot mentions that he's sensing that something's about to happen. Windblade asks like what, and immediately, a GroundBridge opens, and Blitzwing flies on through. Blitzwing chokeholds Windblade as Shatter, Dropkick, Demolisher, Star Fall, and Blackout fly in. Treadshot runs to safety, as Blitzwing orders Squadron X to find the AllSpark. Windblade contacts the Rallybots, while Shatter and Star Fall search for the AllSpark. Driving down the highway, as the humans are enjoying their race, Crosshairs tells the Rallybots that he's receiving an S.O.S. from Windblade. Smokescreen asks what Windblade wants, and Crosshairs simply drives away. Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Blurr, Hot Rod, and Roadbuster then follow after Crosshairs. In Metroplex, Blitzwing rips Windblade's right arm off, and asks her where the AllSpark is. Windblade tells him that it's in Metroplex. Shatter tells Windblade that she scanned for the AllSpark's energy, and found nothing in the Base. Blitzwing once again asks for the Location of the AllSpark. Windblade tells Blitzwing to piss off, and Blitzwing rips off Windblade's left leg. Treadshot tries to save Windblade, but is knocked out by Demolisher. Blitzwing asks again, and Windblade refuses. Blitzwing prepares to kill Windblade, but is stopped by Treadshot, who mentions that the AllSpark is in the Base of the Elite Guard, in England. Blitzwing thanks Treadshot, before using the Stormfall Sword to impale Windblade in the abdomen. Blitzwing orders Squadron X to head to England. Squadron X then flees Gimlin Facility, as Treadshot is left horrified by Windblade's injuries. Treadshot tells Grace to call Ratchet. The Rallybots arrive, only to find Treadshot holding a dying Windblade. Crosshairs asks who did this to her, and Treadshot mentions Blitzwing. Crosshairs tells Treadshot that he'll give Blitzwing hell for that, and asks where they're going. Treadshot mentions that he had to squeal the AllSpark's Location to save Windblade's life. Crosshairs orders the Rallybots to prepare to head to England. Elizabeth tells Crosshairs that she'll stay behind to help Ratchet repair Windblade. Crosshairs tells her good idea, and orders the other humans to remain within Metroplex too. Crosshairs then tells the Rallybots that they shall leave immediately. Autonomous Sigma Base, England Blitzwing, Squadron X, the Constructicons, and the Combaticons arrive a klik North of the Elite Guard's Base. Blitzwing mentions that there are only ten Autobots within the Base, and orders the Combaticons and Constructicons to combine. The Combaticons combine into Bruticus, as the Constructicons combine into Devastator. Blitzwing orders them to begin their assault. Within the Base, Nightbeat informs Rollbar that she's detecting life signals North of their Base. Rollbar tells her that the Decepticons learned of the AllSpark's location, and orders her to rally the Elite Guard and prepare for battle. Crosshairs asks what she would have them do, and surprised, Rollbar tells them to buy her some time. Crosshairs then orders the Rallybots to give them hell. Wheeljack offers to remain behind to transform Sigma Supreme's defenses. Crosshairs, Hot Rod, Blurr, Smokescreen, and Roadbuster leave. Outside, as Wheeljack transforms Sigma Supreme, Crosshairs snipes and injures Demolisher, as Blurr races in and sends Star Fall and Dropkick flying. Roadbuster and Smokescreen open fire upon the Decepticons. Blitzwing grabs Hot Rod and tosses him at Smokescreen. Blitzwing orders Devastator and Bruticus to continue to Sigma Supreme, as Squadron X handles the Rallybots. Fully transformed, Wheeljack asks Sigma Supreme if he can manage himself, and Sigma mentions that he is up for it. Wheeljack then leaves. Rollbar orders her team to combine. The Elite Squadron and the Rescuebots then combine to form Protector and Safeguard, and both walk out of their base. Safeguard and Protector engage in Bruticus and Devastator, as the Rallybots fight Squadron X. Shatter eventually grabs Smokescreen, but has her right arm severed by Roadbuster's saw. Hot Rod then shoots and injures Astrotrain. Octane grabs Blurr, but is injured when one of Wheeljack's grenades blows up at his feet. Safeguard fights Bruticus, as Devastator slams Protector into Sigma Supreme. Devastator then attempts to stabs Protector with a chunk of debris, until it is shot out of his hand by Whirl. Whirl, Treadshot, and Leadfoot join in the fight. Blitzwing orders Lockdown and Quake to find the AllSpark within Sigma Supreme. As Lockdown and Quake leave, Quake is injured by Leadfoot, as Whirl grabs ahold of Lockdown and takes him into the sky. Lockdown shoots Whirl, who drops him into a medium-sized body of water. Bruticus slams Safeguard on the ground, as Devastator slams Protector right next to her. With the danger, imenint, and Squadron X surrounding the Rallybots, Crosshairs mentions they should've sent the AllSpark back to The Ark. Suddenly, to Blitzwing surprise, the Rallybots combine into ROAD CEASER. Road Ceaser then sends each member of Squadron X flying, as he proceeds to rip Devastator off of Protector. Devastator attempts to attack Road Ceaser, until Road Ceaser breaks one of Devastator's arms (Scavenger). Protector then rips Bruticus off of Safeguard, and both Combiners begin punching Bruticus. Road Ceaser then launches Devastator hundreds of yards away, nearly crushing Blitzwing. Blitzwing orders the Decepticons to retreat, as the Autobots have enough combiners to defeat theirs. Devastator disengages back into the Constructicons and flee. Bruticus manages to shoot Safeguard in the face with his cannons, before breaking free of Protector and fleeing. Bruticus then disengages back into the Combaticons and flee. The Autobot combiners disengage back into their individual Autobots. As they cheer in victory, Crosshairs tells Rollbar that they got back just in time to send the AllSpark back to Metroplex, before the Decepticons could attack. Rollbar mentions that it might be safer there, than in Sigma Supreme. Rollbar asks if Windblade truly is gravely wounded, and Crosshairs confirms so. Rollbar orders Swerve, Flare-Up, and Skyfire to watch over Sigma Supreme, as they head back to Fort Max to check over Windblade's condition. Crosshairs orders the Rallybots to return to Metroplex, and make sure that none of the Decepticons come in for another attack. Hot Rod then leads the Rallybots, as Crosshairs and Rollbar travel to Fort Max, via GrodunBridge. Fort Max Witihn the Medical Bay, Crosshairs and Rollbar approach Ratchet, who watches over WIndblade, as Elizabeth and Sparkplug reattach WIndblade's left leg to her body. Crosshairs asks if Windblade is going to live, and Ratchet tells them that they can't be for sure, but her spark is managing to pull through. Ratchet tells them that if she does survive, they don't know how long till she wakes up. Crosshairs leaves the room, as Rollbar tells Ratchet that he did the best he could. In another room, Crosshairs informs Optimus that Squadron X tried to steal the AllSpark from the Elite Guards' base. Optimus tells Crosshairs that the Decepticons will try to make another attack again, but not as long as they are low on Energon. Decepticon Island II Megatron slams Blitzwing on the ground. Knockout tells Megatron that he doesn't have enough resources to repair the Decepticons that he's injuring. Megatron asks how he kept losing the AllSpark to the Autobots. Blitzwing mentions that Scattershot's Militia is lead by Windblade, Scattershot's first lieutenant. He mentions that he disposed of her, but were driven away by the Autobot team the Rallyobts, who now have a combined form. Megatron orders Blitzwing to get out of his sight. As Blitzwing leaves, Soundwave approaches Megatron. He informs Megatron that they managed to open a SpaceBridge to the Alternate Universe and accumulated enough Energon to fuel the Decepticons for the next Decade or so. Megatron thanks Soundwave, as he orders Knockout to start repairing Decepticons. Soundwave mentions that he's also detecting Life Signatures coming from a large Station Orbiting above Cybertron. Megatron tells Soundwave to investigate form a distance, before he decides to move in. Megatron mentions that they'll find a way to liberate Trypticon, and reactivate both him and Skorponok, so they may destroy the Autobot Big Guns once and for all... Featured Characters * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Seekers *** Sunstorm *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp ** Knockout ** Squadron X *** Blitzwing *** Star Fall *** Demolisher *** Shatter *** Dropkick *** Blackout *** Astrotrain *** Octane *** Lockdown *** Quake ** Soundwave ** Shockwave ** Sideways ** Constructicons *** Scrapper *** Hook *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger ** Combaticons *** Onslaught *** Swindle *** Blast Off *** Brawl *** Vortex * Autobots ** Omnibots *** Windblade *** Seaspray ** Rallybots/ Road Ceaser *** Crosshairs *** Hot Rod *** Wheeljack *** Smokescreen *** Blurr *** Roadbuster ** Elite Guard *** Elite Squadron/ Safeguard **** Rollbar **** Nightbeat **** Hauler **** Flare-Up **** Skyfire *** Rescuebots/ Protector **** Heatwave **** Siren **** Swerve **** Medix **** Evac ** Wreckers *** Treadshot *** Whirl *** Leadfoot ** Team Prime *** Kup *** Ratchet *** Optimus Prime * Humans ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Grace Allen ** Jimmy Pink ** Verity Carlo ** Mary Muldoon ** Rachel Becker ** Kicker Jones ** Sparkplug Witwicky Soundtrack * "Come with me Now" by KONGOS Episode Casualties TBE Notes * Soundwave is of course referring to Debris. Episode Script Combiner Wars IV: Rallybots! Attack! Script